I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to load hauling vehicles and, more particularly, to a side loading refuse truck capable of both manual and automated loading. The truck is capable of accommodating a variety of automated lift and dump loading mechanisms and is provided with a receiving hopper floor which is lowered to facilitate manual loading.
II. Related Art
Side loading refuse vehicles of the conventional variety generally include a frame carrying a cab section in front of a receiving hopper and storage body. Refuse to be hauled is loaded into the receiving hopper as by dumping containers. A packer, which is usually hydraulically operated, compacts the material rearward into the storage compartment. Loading of the receiving hopper is accomplished from the top or through side openings, the bottoms of which typically begin at a height equal to or above the depth of the packer so that refuse will not spill out of the hopper as it is packed.
Generally, material holding containers, such as refuse cans or bins, must be lifted and tipped over the side walls of the receiving hopper and inverted to empty the contents into the hopper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,570, issued to Smith et al, shows a conventional automated side loading refuse truck including a mechanized arm and grabber for lifting and emptying refuse. containers into the receiving hopper. As shown, the container must be lifted and inverted over receiving hopper sides that are as high as the top of the refuse storage body.
Manual loading is almost impossible with such a set up and the mechanized arm must lift a container to be emptied quite high. The need exists to provide a side loading vehicle of the class which can also accommodate manual loading.
It is accordingly a principal object of the invention to provide an improved side loading refuse vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved side loading refuse vehicle including an extensible mechanized container lifting and emptying apparatus.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a side loading refuse vehicle having a recessed or dropped receiving hopper floor and chassis relative to a storage body floor and chassis to enable a material receiving opening to start correspondingly closer to the ground to facilitate the manual loading thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a side loading refuse vehicle including a receiving hopper having a floor and a storage body having a floor wherein the receiving hopper floor is lower than the storage body floor and also including an extensible mechanized container lifting and emptying apparatus addressing the side of the vehicle next to the curb.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a side loading refuse vehicle including a receiving hopper floor and chassis which is lower relative to a storage body floor and chassis wherein an extensible mechanized container lifting and emptying apparatus is positioned offset in a correspondingly lower material receiving opening to accommodate optional manual loading.
A yet still further object of the invention is to provide a side loading refuse vehicle having an extensible boom-carried mechanized container lifting and emptying apparatus for addressing one side of the vehicle and a conventional cart-tipping apparatus addressing the other.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art through familiarity with the summary of the invention, detailed description, claims and drawings herein.